Hallucinations
by ameskye
Summary: When Skye found out that Ward is Hydra, she felt like giving up on love and him but then she started to have dreams of herself and Ward. Can these dreams stop her from doing so? Are these dreams asking her to hold on?
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

_She was sitting down in a bench doing her homework while admiring the fresh beautiful flowers spread evenly around the park. She was looking for inspiration that she could find in the park to use for her upcoming project. She was smiling to herself like an idiot while watching little kids trying their best to fly their kites while the wind is still strong, neither did she realise that something else was flying away from her. Her papers!_

_"SHIT!" She shouted while chasing after them. Luckily the wind stopped just in time and it landed on someone's foot instead of the main road that was only a few metres away._

_"Oh my god, im so sorry. I swear, Im so sorry" she apologized while hurriedly picking up the papers. The gentleman was kind enough to give her a hand and helped her picked up the other papers._

_"Hey its okay. Accidents tend to happen, but you need to be more careful next time" He assured her._

_She looked up to find a tall and handsome young man in the late 20s. He had a dark and shiny black hair nearly combed to the side. He was wearing denim jeans followed with black t shirt which seems tight for him as she could perfectly see the shape of his body. "Damn, this guy workout" she thought to herself._

_"Yeah next time i do need to be more careful. More focusing and less daydreaming" she joked. He let out a small giggle while handing back her papers._

_"Thanks" He gave a nod as a say of "You're welcome." Both were silent while smiling at each other, don't know how to continue until Skye broke the awkward silence._

_"Im Skye by the way" she held out her hand to shake his._

_"Im Ward but you can call me Grant"_

Skye woked up to find herself lying in a bed but not her bed. There was something strange about it. When she was fully concious, then she realised where she was. She was in the interrogation room or more like locked inside it! She then remembered what had happened earlier and how she ended up here. She remembered how he clearly admitted to her that he's Hydra. She remembered how she touch his face and told him that he's a good guy and told him to come back to her. She remembered how he replied "NO" without hesitation.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was stopping herself from crying. She won't allow one tear to escape from her eye because once that happens, she won't stop. She had enough of crying, she had enough of asking him to come back to her. She had enough of hearing him saying he's Hydra. She regretted to let herself care, to let herself love. She wanted to stop caring and she wanted to stop loving. She doesn't want to feel anything at all. She rather be heartless and emotionless than having to feel all this pain and torture but there was one thing that was holding her back. As she close her eyes and her hallucinations began, she found something to hold on to.


	2. Author's Note

**HI GUYS! Thanks for reading my first fanfiction and i hope you like it! Im going to continue this story but with my exams coming up i might be updating a little slow but i try my best to update daily. Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think ;)**

**-Amelia**


	3. Chapter 2: Already Gone

_They were strolling on a beach nearby after having their dinner in a fast food restaurant. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her close by as they walked slowly along the coast. He was having a good time and so did she. They were treasuring every single moment they had with each other that day as the following morning he has to return home to Chicago and he's not sure when he would return here again. He's not sure when he would return to her. He tried to distract her from thinking about him going away. They tried to talk about other topics but it will always end with them talking about it again._

_"Tomorrow" she muttered._

_"What?" He asked, startled upon hearing her voice after a long awkward silence throughout the stroll_

_"Tomorrow is the day I wished it would never come" she pleaded. She releases herself from his grasp and she looks him in the eye as she caresses his face. He then grabbed both her hands and kissed it gently before continuing._

_"Neither do I but we both know that I really need to get back. Chicago is my home. I have a family there Skye." He explained. Its hard for her to accept it. After spending months with his presence beside her, waking up every morning to seeing his face, its hard for her to not have that luxury anymore. What's more worse is preparing herself for the worse in case he will never come back. She tiptoed and leaned forward to give him a kiss on his lips. More like a goodbye kiss._

_"Promise me one thing?" she pleaded_

_"Anything" He runs his fingers through her and looked at her in the eyes, waiting for her to say it. He knows what she's going to say._

_"Promise me you'll come back to me. Promise me you'll return" The tears were trying their best to force their way out. She finally gave in, letting the tears flow out and roll down her cheeks like a waterfall. He gently wipe away the tears with his fingers as he whispered in her ear, "I promise"_

* * *

The door of the Interrogation room opened slowly showing Ward carrying a plate of Sandwich in his hand. Despite knowing that she won't eat it, he never fails to bring food for her every day. He often persuades her to eat but she would just look away or lie down on the mattress and pretend like she is sleeping. When he entered the room, She was sitting on the mattress staring into space. It seems like she did not even realise that Ward just entered the room.

He gently place the plate on the table and sat on the chair, hoping she would finally talk to him. His presence did not bother her at all. She is used to ignoring him as eventually he would go away but not today. He decided to stay. Stay until she would talk to him. Or at least reply him even if it's a single word. She finally turns to look at him after days of refusing to look at his face.

"Why are you doing this?" she mumbled, too weak to speak properly but it was loud and clear enough for him to hear.

He look down, refusing to meet her eyes. He was too embarrassed to look at her, especially after what he did.

"Was it about me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No Skye it was not you" He answered instantly.

"Then? " Her voice got even louder making him startled.

He continued to look down as he was fiddling with his fingers. She looked at him, examining his physical features. It's all still the same but something about him doesn't feel the same. He's no longer the guy that she once knew. He's no longer the guy that she fell for. He's no longer the guy that she loved. He's already gone and she's not sure if he's coming back.

"I wanted to give up on you. I wanted to give up on love. I see there is no hope you can be the man you once were so what's the point. I was about to give up. Then I started to have hallucinations about you…and me, about our happy moments together" She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing "These hallucinations are asking me to hold on. Hold on to what I don't know but it is asking me not to give up on you. How am I supposed to do that when you clearly have given up on me? You're not coming back. You're NEVER coming back!" She used all her strength left to make sure he heard every single word that she said. He did. He looked up at her, showing a face full of guilt. Trying to show how sorry he was but she obviously did not buy it.

"I'm sorry Skye. You're right. I'm not coming back. You should move on" he whispered. He quickly got up from his seat and leave the room, did not even turn back to look at her. She then lay down on the mattress like a lifeless zombie while the last words from Ward is still ringing in her head. Now she felt like the hallucination meant nothing anymore. He told her to move on. There's nothing left to hold on to but whenever her hallucinations begin, she feels happy. She knows that it's just hallucinations but she feels happy. It distracts her from all the pains and lies from the real word. It is her new happy place now that she always goes to.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay so here's the second chapter. I apologize if this one sucked haha. This is my first fanfiction i have EVER written so i'm working on improving. Please be nice and thank you for all the nice reviews so far :* LOTS OF KISSES TO YOU  
**


End file.
